


Не стоило

by Mecc, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Не стоило Хагриду заходить в тот бар, когда он вёз Гарри на Тисовую.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 6





	Не стоило

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС. Упоминание кинков, пыток, тяжёлых телесных повреждений, расчленёнки и убийств, закадровая кастрация. Сомнительный юмор.  
> Стёб ради стёба, не ищите тут смысл или логику.

Не стоило Хагриду заходить в тот бар, когда он вёз Гарри на Тисовую. И напиваться — тем более. А уж о том, чтобы забыть ребёнка и спохватиться только через несколько часов, и речи нет. Гарри повезло — в отличие от всего волшебного мира, — что в этом же самом баре случайно оказался некий наёмник с неустойчивыми моральными принципами и любовью ко всему маленькому и миленькому.

Не стоило Гарри смотреть на него своими большими глазками и хлопать ресничками, агукать и тянуть ручонки. Дэдпул решил, что эта мелкая прелесть станет прекрасным сувениром из поездки для Ванессы. Они же с ней хотели детишек, так? Ну вот и ладушки. 

Не стоило Дамблдору доверять Хагриду транспортировку избранного, но зато стоило засунуть свои принципы в жопу и признаться общественности, что он потерял Гарри Поттера. Может, тогда был бы шанс его найти, но и то не факт. Где Америка, а где Англия.

Не стоило Хагриду соглашаться отнести письмо Гарри. И сломанная входная дверь однозначно была лишней, поэтому нечего обижаться на несколько фунтов железа, которые появились в его организме после этого. Повезло, что полувеликаны такие живучие.

Не стоило Макгонагалл, пришедшей ему на смену, отвечать утвердительно на вопрос Гарри, можно ли взять с собой в школу другую птицу — не сову, — если она совершенно точно дрессированная и будет вести себя прилично. Ладно, тролля не жалко, да и Волдеморта с Квирреллом тоже, но он ведь из своих «Пустынных орлов» палил так, что и зеркало Еиналеж расколотил, и у Дамблдора теперь под второй коленкой шрам, похожий на Большую медведицу.

Не стоило Гермионе при первой встрече вести себя как стервозная училка. Дэдпул хранил все диски в одной коробке, и у Гарри в результате немножко — если честно, множко — развился фетиш на фемдом. Это была любовь с первого взгляда и большой буквы. Буквы Б, как в БДСМ, если вы понимаете, о чём я. А вы понимаете.

Не стоило Рону подсаживаться в купе к Гарри, становиться его настоящим первым волшебным другом и жаловаться на братьев. Фред и Джордж Уизли сбежали из школы ещё до конца года. Однако это не помешало им со временем всё же открыть свой магазинчик. Некоторые не тонут.

Не стоило Драко Малфою обижать Невилла. С метлой в заднице особо не полетаешь, так что его план устроить эффектную демонстрацию своих способностей с треском провалился. Да и с авторитетом на факультете после этого были большие проблемы.

Не стоило Макгонагалл отправлять Гарри на отработку в Запретный лес. Кентавры очень просили больше этого не делать и плакали настолько жалобно, что даже Дамблдор не решился расспрашивать о подробностях.

Не стоило Снейпу говорить Гарри, что он такой же наглый и самоуверенный выскочка, как его отец. После разговора с Ванессой — «между нами, девочками» — о том, откуда он так хорошо знает её парня, Снейп зарёкся поминать чьих-либо родителей всуе. И записался в школьный хор.

Не стоило Добби пытаться не пустить Гарри в школу и для этого ронять на пол фирменный деньрожденский пирог из тако, который Дэдпул с любовью и большим тщанием делал несколько часов. Покойся с миром, Добби. 

Не стоило Волдеморту-из-дневника похищать Джинни Уизли и утаскивать её в Тайную комнату. Если Гарри что и выучил крепко-накрепко, так это: дама в беде — святое, даже если не твоя. Жареный василиск, кстати, ничем не отличается от курятины. А меч Гриффиндора ничуть не хуже катаны, если нужно настругать мяса.

Не стоило Петтигрю предавать биологических родителей Гарри. Пусть он сам тогда был слишком маленьким, чтобы их спасти, но после отомстить сумел, уж будьте уверены. С профессором Люпином, правда, нехорошо получилось, но он сам виноват, что не выпил зелье. И Сириус заверил: оборотни живучие — почти как великаны, — так что оклемается. 

Не стоило Краучу под личиной Грюма бросать в Кубок огня имя Гарри. Чёрт с ним, с драконом — их всё равно постоянно разбирают на запчасти, — но вот ни русалки, ни кальмар ни в чём не были виноваты. О переименованном из «Чёрного» в «Кровавое» озере упоминать и вовсе не стоит. Ну а что вы хотите, у Гарри был стресс от похищения любимой девушки.

Не стоило Виктору Краму так настойчиво приглашать Гермиону на бал. Нет больше у сборной Болгарии ловца. И ничего не докажете — это всё Крауч. Наблюдения за лабиринтом ведь не велось. Ну и что, что пожиратели предпочитают Аваду. Расчленёнка тоже случалась.

Не стоило Волдеморту пытаться возродиться на том кладбище. Паштет из убогого голема, служившего ему временным вместилищем, Барти Крауча — младшего и Нагайны тому свидетель. 

Не стоило Волдеморту вообще делать крестражи. Потому что Гарри действительно походил на отца — приёмного, — особенно по части фантазии и любви к насилию. Кроме того, у каждого уважающего себя мужчины должно быть экзотическое хобби. Где-то после тридцатой смерти Волдеморт серьёзно пожалел о всём содеянном и даже раскаялся, избавив себя от страданий, а магический мир — от угрозы своего возвращения. 

Нет, всё-таки хорошо, что Хагрид заскочил тогда в бар.


End file.
